User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Omni Lord Hierarchy Decklists - Part 5: The Setting Sun
...if there is one card in the entire game that has kept me up at night trying to figure out how the heck you build a deck with it, it is Twilight Count. And you know what? I am not letting this guy crack me. Bushiroad denied us a showcase of the Inverse Legend Omni Lord, just to further promote the broken Tag Fight system, but that is not stopping me in my tracks! So then, it is a decklist many has requested, and I have just been so frustrated with trying to build, to the point where I have dropped every other decklist and tried to focus on this thing instead. And finally...finally, we might see some results. This is the "The Setting Sun" decklist... If there ever was a card that interested me from the Inverse set, it was this guy. Twilight Count having the ability of Life Drain, to steal a Life Point from the opponent and give to yourself, is honestly a cool concept, and I am glad to see that they are still able to show how good their creative side is in this game. Now the problem I had was that I have been really unsure just how you are suppossed to build a deck with this guy, and you know what? It is simply another variation of Wydar Sarkal, and I love it. One important thing to note is how you fully abuse this guy. Treat him as a Raging Spirits and place him on your side. The opponent will most likely go after him first, thus wasting attacks in an attempt to not activate his ability. This however is hard with Rush decks. Rush decks honestly do not care and just aims to end you as fast as they can, which is why we can opt to run Weiterstadt in this deck, which you can make room for by taking out Odd Bird, Harpy and possibly a copy of Oswira Gard. Harpy is also somewhat of a placeholder card. You can switch her out for anything if you deem her unneeded. I just had her there because I felt like the deck needed more sackable targets for our reviver queen. We also made sure to have more than enough gauge accel and draw engines in this deck so we can get to the win con Decree of Dullahan. Red-eyed Succubus and Loyal Unicorn lets you draw more cards simply by ditching a card (Wydar Sarkal in the case of Red-eyed) from your hand, thus setting you up to get value out of Elizabeth or Sylph, who can call something back. Like a Zlatorog, to boost your gauge further, or get back Twilight Count so his Life Drain can be abused even more. And what would a Legend World deck be without a fitting item? The divine spear of the God Odin, Gungnir, is the item of choice in this deck, because not only does it have the powerful 5k power Penetrate and 2 Criticals. No, it can also make you take damage to use Twilight Count! And if it does get destroyed, Sylph is there to bring it back once more. And then we have the option for a 7th attack if you use Oswira to clear your center after attacking with all your monsters. The extra attack might just end the game then and there. Coming in to assist us from Magic World is the Inverse Omni Lord, Death Asmodai. Death Asmodai himself is a way to activate Twilight Count, while giving you either more toolbox options from his milling, or more of your setup once he is destroyed. Think about milling 2 extra copies of Twilight Count while you have another on the field? You call the other 2, and then you suddenly steal 3 life due to the Lifelink of Death Asmodai! This decklist is just a basis for what you can do to abuse the Life Draining vampire, as I have not quite worked out the spell ratio yet. Feel free to try something of your own to make your deck the fitting manor for the vampire lord himself. The problem I do see is that many of the cards are rare, expensive and/or hard to find, so...I am sorry guys, but creating such a deck in real life might not be an easy feat. Especially since there is someone hoarding Zlatorogs... Category:Blog posts